


Гордость или предубеждение?

by WTF The Witcher 2021 (WTF_The_Witcher_2021)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Witcher_2021/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Witcher%202021
Summary: Что-то кончается, а что-то начинается. Но не в случае этой пары.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Гордость или предубеждение?

**Author's Note:**

> Происходит во время событий книг А. Сапковского "Кровь Эльфов" и "Час Презрения".

Сирень и крыжовник. Необычная комбинация для духов, верно? Такое пленительно-простое сочетание, наполненное тишиной и спокойствием какой-нибудь милой деревеньки чёрт знает где. Поистине упоительно-невесомое чувство... Ах, мой дорогой друг, поверь мне, что, как бы ты ни старался, твоя обонятельная память просто не сможет забыть тот чудесный отголосок прошлого, наполненный безмолвным счастьем. 

Как ни странно, именно этот аромат преследовал любую живую душу, жаждущую заглянуть в изящную комнату в храме Мелитэле. Она была небольшой и светлой, а её довольно нескромное убранство пополняли громоздкие труды прошлых поколений, что на каждом твоём шагу пытались заявить незнакомцу о своей значимости в данном интерьере. 

Из стороны в сторону шествовала чародейка. Её роскошные волосы вороньего крыла были немного растрепаны, черно-белые одежды подрагивали при быстрой ходьбе, а фиалковый взор горел ледяным огнём. Госпожа Йеннифер из Венгерберга, та самая могущественная чаровница из Совета Чародеев, пребывала в тяжёлых раздумьях, тяготевших над ней уже долгое время. Ах, какой бы странной была данная ситуация, мой дорогой читатель, не будь всему виной один бледный, вечно скитающийся без лишнего гроша ведьмак, с которым наша чародейка рассталась не в самом счастливом куплете сей баллады о запутанных чувствах… 

Итак, за столь внушительный срок расставания, причинивший только горечь и обиду обоим любовникам, Йеннифер успела о многом подумать. Как оказалось, анализ хаотичных вспышек воспоминаний в минуты тоски каждый раз сводился лишь к одному злоключению, к обычному слову из лексикона каждого представителя любой расы Неверленда, которое из года в год несло с собой привкус неизвестности, ― к любви. Да, эта стервозная, жестокая, неприступная женщина умела любить как никто другой. Хоть чародейка и старалась избавиться от своих чувств, пытаясь вразумить саму себя горьким опытом, но, мой дорогой читатель, такой багаж прошлого нельзя было в одночасье с лёгкой душой выкинуть в бурный поток бытия. Хотя многие пытались..

В конце концов наша героиня придумала для себя испытание, некую отдушину для себя: каждый раз, когда в её голове будут возрождаться мысли о Геральте, Йеннифер будет лепить и есть хинкали. О-о-охх, до сих пор мой блистательный ум не может понять, как в голову представительницы чародейского ремесла могло прийти столь противоречивое желание? Ведь фигура ― одно из главных достоинств и орудий сех милых интриганок. 

Можно поспешить и с гордостью заверить моих дорогих неведомых слушателей, что черноволосая чаровница исправно исполняла свой необычный обет. Хоть осознание беспомощного положения на кулинарном поприще немного запоздало, всё же необходимый выход был прорублен корчмарями да юркими оборванцами, услужливыми за лишний звонкий грош. 

Но сейчас это не помогло. Её била мелкая дрожь, голова сильно пульсировала. Этот образ. Хинкальная терапия здесь была бессильна. Йеннифер охватил страх. Да, она боялась. Боялась встречи с ним, боялась слов, боялась его, боялась себя. Страх и злость душили не хуже доброй верёвки. Чёрт, чёрт... 

Вдруг чаровница остановилась у резного окна, прикрыла на миг глаза. Неизвестное решение было принято бесповоротно. Тихо вздохнув и бросив беглый взгляд на воронов, круживших над садом, подумала: "Где же Цири?" Йеннифер изящным движением запрокинула голову на плечо. "Она уже битый час должна сидеть в мыльной бадье и недовольно щуриться, ведь чумазой любая девица не имеет права появляться на Танедде. Пожалуй, напомню Утёнку о наших планах...". 

Госпожа чародейка незамедлительно связалась с ребёнком Предназначения. Напомнив ей о выезде, медленно прошлась к столику с зеркалом, села, лёгким движением взяла гребень. Повторно бросив взгляд на птиц, начала аккуратно расчесывать вороные локоны. Вдалеке послышались стремительные шаги. Ну вот и явилась.

***

Молчание. Звонкое, осторожное, искреннее и спасительное. Сейчас лишь оно объединяло потерянных любовников, смиренно сверкавших незримым взглядом в ясную даль и ожидавших чего-то неведомого на дамбе процветающей фермы Хирунд. Природа продолжала свой ежедневный обиход, делая вид, что вчерашней призрачной погони вовсе и не существовало. Утренняя прохлада ещё не успела потеряться в неизвестности, а юркие пташки лишь начинали нагло мучить слух встревоженных торговцев на большаках. Ветер неспешно колыхал тонкие ветви вербены. Геральт и Йеннифер молчали.

Чародейка, легонько облокотившаяся на хрупкий стан древа, обрывала листики и даже не смотрела на ведьмака. А Геральт, опустив голову, стоял рядом. Просто был здесь, не в силах сделать что-то большее. 

"Зараза, ― подумал притихший убийца чудовищ, ― как так вышло?" Вопрос в пустоту не нашёл ответа. Геральт вздохнул. "Как мы пришли к этому? Могло ли всё сложиться иначе? ― Ведьмак мимолетно взглянул на полноводные пруды, утопающие в белых водяных лилиях и жёлтых кувшинках. ― Йен, почему мы не в силах произнести ни слова? Почему всё трудно объяснимое собралось в нас, в нашем прошлом и в наших отношениях? ― Геральт вздохнул. ― Почему именно Цири стала поводом для этой встречи? Хотя...Нет, не стоит ждать рассуждений от судьбы и предназначения. Случилось то, что должно было произойти. Большего мы и не найдём в успокоении". Беловолосый на миг прикрыл глаза. Взглянул на роскошные чёрные локоны, беспорядочно спадавшие на узкие плечи, тихо прошептал единственное слово, единственный ключ, отворяющий путь сквозь годы разлук и обид: 

― Прости.

Вдалеке квакала неугомонная пара лягушек, то ли шумно выясняющая личное право на съестное пропитание, то ли порывисто соревновавшаяся в уровне горластости их гортаней. Конфликт понемногу перерастал в поединок на маленьких лапках.

― Прости. Прости меня за глупые слова, брошенные в необдуманных речах. Прости за поступки, упрямство, капризы и позы, недостойные мужчины. Прости за то, что когда-то не понимал, за то, что не хотел понять. Прости за трусость своих чувств к тебе. Прости за сомнения, за недостаток веры и надежды. Прости за ожесточённость и слепость. Прости…

Нахлынувший поток раскаяния за секунду оборвала чаровница. Женщина резко дёрнула головой, встрепенулась. Фиалковый взор блеснул безудержным огнём. Госпожа Йеннифер из Венгерберга разразилась криками и бранью. 

― Неужели? Неужели ты, Ведьмак, решился на разговор?! Дьявольщина. Итак, Геральт из Ривии, Белый Волк из Каэр Морхена решил переступить через свою злополучную гордыню спустя годы?! Неужели ты раскаиваешься?! Ну что ж, похвально! Сегодня твоя дорогая подруга наконец-то сможет ответить не только в дрянном письме, дорогой друг. 

Йеннифер яростно жестикулировала, подкрепляя своими действиями сказанное. 

― Раз дело принимает такой оборот, то слушай. Слушай меня внимательно и осознанно и затем не делай вид, что на этой ферме, на этой земле ты не познал моих слов, ― чародейка хмыкнула. ― Я приношу извинения. Приношу их из-за недосказанности, холодности и неясности, что окружали нас всегда. Холера, когда мы разошлись, сбежали, спрятались друг от друга, называй как хочешь, моим последним желанием было всё забыть, заглушить тоску и боль, пропасть, испариться, померкнуть. Попытка за попыткой, из раза в раз пыталась… Но всё, всё было тщетно, понимаешь?! День ото дня я возвращалась к тебе, день ото дня боролась сама с собой. И что же из этого вышло, Геральт?!

Она впервые за время разговора посмотрела ему в глаза.   
― Ничего, совсем ничего не поменялось. Мы вновь стоим друг напротив друга, мнемся, как молодняк на крестьянской ярмарке, и судорожно ищим выход, ищем спасения для нас, в котором так сильно нуждаемся. И вот, когда ребёнок Предназначения сводит нас, помогает найти нужную дорогу к тому самому спасению, мы останавливаемся. Мы, чёрт возьми, стоим, выпятив глаза и недоуменно пялимся, боясь, боясь...У-у-уххх… Скинуть бы тебя в воду!

Женщина злобно пнула землю. Ошеломленный Геральт, словно находящийся в трансе, сделал шаг. Шаг, второй к ней, метающийся и потерянной. Поймал её руку, заключил в объятия. Йеннифер, уже замахнувшаяся и готовая вырываться, в миг остановилась. Затихла. Белый Волк услышал всхлипы. Сначала слабые, боязливые, они в скором времени переросли в рыдания. Чародейка повисла на шее, обессиленная и уставшая от всего. Ведьмак, аккуратно обняв Йен за талию, вдыхал дурманящий аромат сирени и крыжовника. 

Из под густых волос услышал тихое: 

― Всё равно скину в озеро...


End file.
